Saving Bella Series: Zorxton
by ALWAYS-B-HAPPY
Summary: When Bella needs saving most she is taken to an unknown place where she is chosen by a male. Will he be good to her? Will they grow to love each other as Bella grows accustomed to a new world? Rules were bent, laws were broken... who will prevail in the struggle? OVER 18 ONLY. Romance and Family genres as well. Some character death.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**This is a story I have been working on for a long time. As all my stories it is beta free and written from my wild imagination. This is the next installment of the ****Saving Bella Series. ****In this story Once again Bella needs saving from yet untold circumstances. **

**As many have noticed it has been a long time since I update regularly. Unfortunately my computer decided to crash and burn. Real life was in the way and I could not connect to a computer for long periods of time. I have a new computer now so I will try to update regularly. **

**This story is complete and just needs to be revised and edited into chapters so I hope to upload one a week if not more. As you see in the rating it is rated M. This is for an actual reason. If you are under 18 I suggest moving on to another story as the material in some chapters is not for children. **

**With that final announcement here is the preface/first chapter of this story. I will upload the second chapter later today. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton **

**Chapter 1: Preface **

_The aliens from Zorxton are tall and beautiful. The males are about 10 feet tall but their females are not taller than 6 feet. Males have a pouch on their stomachs, much like a kangaroo's and they carry their counterpart in their pouch. Human females are a rarity for them. They enjoy their company and find them fascinating. Their females enjoy human males as well but only for a night's enjoyment. Zorxtonian females like to feel safe and protected; only Zoxtonian males are able to do this. But their females are few; 2 males to each female. However Zorxtonian males don't share mates. That is why they come to earth and take humans to their planet. They speak a form of English and we are biologically compatible. Always sleep with your light on young child and be sure to go to sleep when you are told or they will come and they will take you. Never sleep in purple, it attracts them…_

* * *

**More will be up later today!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**This is a story I have been working on for a long time. As all my stories it is beta free and written from my wild imagination. This is the next installment of the ****Saving Bella Series. ****In this story once again Bella needs saving from yet untold circumstances. **

**As many have noticed it has been a long time since I update regularly. Unfortunately my computer decided to crash and burn. Real life was in the way and I could not connect to a computer for long periods of time. I have a new computer now so I will try to update regularly. **

**This story is complete and just needs to be revised and edited into chapters so I hope to upload one a week if not more. As you see in the rating it is rated M. This is for an actual reason. If you are under 18 I suggest moving on to another story as the material in some chapters is not for children. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton **

**Chapter 2: Taken **

Isabella woke up one morning only to find that everything looked different then it had the night before. She was no longer in her room, now she lay in a bed which she would call a hospital bed. She got up and looked out her window only to find that the once blue sky was now purple. There were strange animals everywhere; some had two heads while others had eight legs and three tails.

As a child her grandmother had always told her of the Aliens that would come at night and take whomever they thought would be a good counterpart for one of their own.

_The aliens from Zorxton are tall and beautiful. The males are about 10 feet tall but their females are not taller than 6 feet. Males have a pouch on their stomachs, much like a kangaroo's and they carry their counterpart in their pouch. Human females are a rarity for them. They enjoy their company and find them fascinating. Their females enjoy human males as well but only for a night's enjoyment. Zorxtonian females like to feel safe and protected; only Zoxtonian males are able to do this. But their females are few; 2 males to each female. However Zorxtonian males don't share mates. That is why they come to earth and take humans to their planet. They speak a form of English and we are biologically compatible. Always sleep with your light on young child and be sure to go to sleep when you are told or they will come and they will take you. Never sleep in purple, it attracts them…_

As she looked around she hoped she was still dreaming. Until a knock came from the door, "Follow me." a tall man said. He had three tales and was extremely handsome. Isabella hesitated but did as she was told. The man lead her to a room where other girls were waiting, all dressed in their pajamas and all looking scared and confused, much like her. They were all in purple.

"You will all follow me," the tall man who lead her in said as all the girls flinched at his tone.

However they all followed him out a big door and into a larger room. In it there were many men all in a line. These men stared at them, eyeing them from head to toe. Isabella did not like attention and she could feel their eyes roaming her body. Never had she wished for her sweats and t-shirt more. To her luck she had decided to wear a nice sheer purple pleated baby doll with a deep v-neck and matching thong. She felt so exposed as she tried to pull down the baby doll while trying to keep her chest covered as much as she could.

The tall man led them all up to a small stage where another man waited. When they were all in a line the other man stood and began to look at them, when he reached her he stroked her cheek. "So small, so beautiful."

She whimpered flinching away from him.

He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her, "I will not harm you." Isabella trembled as she looked at his chest and noticed what looked like a line just below his 8 pack, He placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. She was average height, 5 feet tall. He was at least twice her size. "Will you come with me or would you rather see if another would like to have you."

Isabella gasped and suddenly she could not breathe, she was going to be forced to be with a man… The tall man ran his hand through her hair comforting her. She started breathing at his touch and he smiled. She watched as he moved a hand to the line under his abs and opened up what looked like a pouch. With his other arm he lifted her into it and for the first time since before her grandmother and parents had died she felt safe. She snuggled into him and he wrapped an arm around his pouch, cradling her.

He carried her from the room and walked up many flights of stairs. They reached a door and he opened it. As they walked into the room she saw what looked like a living room and then her eyes locked on what looked like an oversized dog bed. And to its right there was a tantra chair.

Isabella started crying as she looked at the chair. The male ran his hands through her hair surprisingly calming her.

"Be calm sweet girl I will not harm you. This is my den which I have prepared for my counterpart. I brought you here to keep you safe. I wish to get to know you. If in a week you wish to leave me I will take you back and another male will choose you. I shall not harm you."

Isabella looked up at him from his pouch "Am I in Zorxton?"

The male looked shock "How do you know the name of our planet?"

"My grandmother told me stories of this place… Sh-she said that your males liked human females and your own females were outnumbered by the males. She said your males don't share."

"That is true. Are you okay in my sack? You are not uncomfortable?" he said wrapping both arms around his pouch and in turn, her.

Isabella shook her head "I feel...safe. I have not felt safe in a long time but I am also afraid. I…I want to go home but I don't...why did you choose me?" she had seen the other girls they were all beautiful.

He smiled down at her "Your clothing made me notice how lovely your body looks…but ultimately your eyes...deep blue pools into your soul. That is why I chose you."

She blushed slightly and looked away. He lifted her slightly in his pouch only to reposition her with her face towards his chest.

"What is your name sweet girl?" he asked holding her through the pouch.

"Isabella" she answered looking up at him "and yours?"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl...do you have what they call a nick name? They named me Edtoawmapardol...but most refer to me as Edward."

* * *

I will try to upload once a week. Let me know what you think.

*Pictures on TWCS Library copy.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone here is the next chapter, just a reminder I will only be updating once a week. It may be Monday or it may be Friday. I don't have a schedule for it because I can't promise to update on a certain day of the week. Also most chapters will be about 1000 words. It is just easier for me to split it up this way. I may update extra chapters if I have time but I only promise one a week.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton **

**Chapter 3: **

"Edward" she murmured, "Edward...I like it. Most people call me Bell or Bella." Isabella answered as she snuggled into his warm chest.

He looked to the bed..."Would you like to lie down. I promise not to harm you" Edward said wanting her warm. But Bella found that she did not want him to set her down, she felt warm and safe in his pouch.

"I like being in your...pouch?" she said motioning to it.

He smiled "Here we call it a sack but I like your word. You may remain in my pouch. It is nice having you this close. But I can wrap a blanket around us on the bed. Zorxton is colder than your world. I don't want you to become ill."

She smiled up at him "Thank you Edward. I would like it very much to be held in your pouch and be a little warmer as well."

He smiled and curled into the bed...only then did she notice he had four tails which he wrapped around his pouch and he moved his hands…one to cradle her head and one onto her back.

"Why was I brought here?" she whispered as she snuggled into his chest realizing just how cold she was.

He wrapped two blankets around them, "I can only guess that your clothes and beauty are what attracted our captivators. They find women who are alone to bring them here. We give them a better life than the one on their planet, one with a male in their lives and protection." She looked up at him as he explained. "I know it is confusing for you to be here. But if you will let me I would like to get to know you. I want to see if we can love each other."

She buried her face into his chest, "I think I would like that as well."

He nuzzled his face into the top of her head, "Sleep now sweet girl. Time is different here on Zorxton. I will wake you when the green sun is in the purple sky once more."

Edward held Bell through the night as he too fell asleep. His tails stayed wrapped around her keeping her close, while his arms held her as well. He noticed her curl into a ball, burrowing into his pouch. She murmured in her sleep… "Dad…Mom...Granny…" tears started to run down her face… he hated to see her crying.

"Bell…Bella wake up sweet girl." Edward said shaking her slightly. She screamed bloody murder as she jolted awake, had he not been holding her she would have probably hurt herself as she tried to scramble away from him. "It is me Isabella, it is me Edward." Her eyes snapped up to his as her tears ran freely down her face and her sobs rang through the air. Guards were knocking on the door now. "Leave us!" He called out to them as their persistent knocking grew tiresome.

"I…I'm sorry…"Isabella cried into his chest.

"It is all right sweet girl, it is all right. I have you, you're okay sweet girl." He cooed as he rubbed her back. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She shrugged but leaned into him heavily, "Five years ago my parents went to pick up my grandma from the store. Her car had a flat. On their way back they were hit by a train… I…I was on my way home and I saw them burn…" She shattered in front of his eyes.

He pulled her close, curling around her body not really sure on what to do. So he did the only thing he knew…he held her tightly in his pouch, using his tails to rub her back and his arms to hold her to him.

She eventually calmed, clutching onto his shirt and fell into a deep sleep. Edward was worried for his little human. He had noticed how short she was. For a Zorxtonian male shorter females were attractive. However he had not seen someone as short as her. Even the human females the captivators brought to Zorxton were not as short as her. They always brought back females who were at least 5 feet and 6 inches tall. Isabella was only 5 feet tall; most likely the smallest grown female on the planet. Many would want her, but he was already half in love with her. It was 6:00 in the morning when he awoke his little human.

"Good Morning sweet girl. The green sun is in the sky and it is time to rise." Edward whispered as he nuzzled into her neck.

She smiled shyly at him, "Good morning."

"What would you like to do today?" He asked her just as a knock came at the door.

Edward made sure that she was completely covered by blankets then called out, "Enter"

"Your Majesty," the man who entered said as he bowed low, "What can I bring you for your morning meal?"

"You are early. Since you are here make yourself useful and return within the hour with enough for two. Dismissed." Edward said as he made sure to keep his little human from the man's sight.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	4. Chapter 4

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton **

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Once the man was gone Isabella put her hand on his jaw, he looked down to her immediately, "Did he just call you Majesty?"

He nodded, "I am king of Zorxton. If you remain as my counterpart you will be my queen."

Isabella buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry for last night."

Edward shook his head, "I do not like to see you upset. It is good for you to know that I will watch over you, protect you, love you and provide for you until death do us part."

Isabella looked shocked, "You love me?"

He smiled and nuzzled her nose with his own, "I am not in love with you yet my sweet little human but I can feel it… love… it is filling my heart for you…even as I speak."

"I… I don't know what I feel for you yet, but you make me feel safe. I think maybe I can love you. Also I… I can't imagine myself with another male…ever…" Isabella answered.

He smiled at her, "I am overjoyed to hear this. Does this mean that you want to remain with me?"

She nodded into his chest and clung to him, "Yes I would like to stay, but you will need to teach me about your planet… I want to be a queen who knows about her people. Also why did you cover me so much when that…butler? …came in?"

Edward growled slightly, "You will be coveted by many. I believe that on your planet taller women are seen as more attractive." Isabella nodded. "Here on Zorxton it is the opposite, shorter, more petite women are more attractive to our males. Human females must be at least 5 feet 6 inches, 14 zatons, in order for them to be brought here. I do not know who brought you here but I must forewarn you; they shall be punished. I already care deeply for you but there are rules for a reason. It is good that I will be your counterpart I can offer you more protection than any other Zorxtonian male. I am one of the tallest males on my planet. As king I am taller. There are none taller than I, but a few in the royal family are just as tall as I am."

Isabella blushed as she looked over his body, "Exactly how tall are you?"

He smiled proudly and puffed out his chest, "I am 30 zatons which is just over 12 feet tall. You are about 12.5 zatons."

She looked at him, "That is more than twice my size!"

He nodded, "Your height makes me very attracted to you. However it worries me. I don't want you to worry, but a part of being counterparts is bearing children. You have a very small frame and I am afraid…" he took a deep breath before continuing as he locked his eyes with hers, "I am afraid something will happen to you if we conceive a child."

She smiled at him and reached up to run her fingers through his hair, "Maybe we can worry about that when the time comes. I…I want to get to know you first…and I want to fall in love with you. I don't think it will be very hard but none the less, I want that first before we even try to practice making a child together."

Edward smiled and nuzzled into her neck, "I will get you one of my shirts to wear for breakfast. Then I will call my brother's counterpart and have her bring you an outfit for the day. Then we will go shopping and get you everything and anything you need."

She smiled at him and nodded.

Edward stood carefully with her still in his pouch. With her sitting in his pouch she barely reached his chin.

He walked over to door which slid open when he stood in front of it. He pulled out a shirt and frowned. He sighed but walked back to the bed. He went to lift her from his pouch but she clung to his chest. "It is okay my sweet little human, I am just going to slip off your…sleeping attire and slip this on. If you are uncomfortable I will turn around and let you do it yourself."

She shook her head, "This baby doll is all but see through and if I am to be your counterpart then I should get used to it now."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. He quickly changed her cloths and placed her back in her pouch.

"I noticed the man…male who led us to the room where you chose me had three tails but you have four. Is every male different?" Isabella asked as she noticed his tails waging slightly.

He shrugged, "All males have three tails. It is an oddity I was born with. Many thought the extra tail would hinder me from being king but it has made me stronger."

"What are they for?" Isabella asked as she reached for one.

He chuckled and brought them close to her. "They are for many things. They help with balance and are good in battle. They help me hold you while my hands are otherwise needed. Also they can be used during coupling."

* * *

Let me know what you think.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	5. Chapter 5

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton **

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

"Coupling?" Isabella asked confused.

His ears became tinged pink… "How old are you sweet girl?" She looked away but he used one of his tails under her chin so that he could see her face, "It will not change how I feel for you."

She nodded, "I am 19 years old."

He gasped and roared loudly. She whimpered and curled into his pouch. He was furious but as he looked to her again he realized he was frightening her. "I am sorry my sweet little human. But I told you there are rules for bringing humans to Zorxton. One is that the female must be between the ages of 25 and 30. Humans live here as long as their mate is alive so we make sure that none are brought here at such a young are or an older age. I am not mad at you… I am mad that rules have been broken. I still wish to be with you and nothing will change that. He bent down low and nuzzled into her hair. She reached her arms around his neck and hugged him. He used his tails to pull her up and hold her against his chest, her legs still partly in his pouch. He sighed and nuzzled her again. "Coupling is what you would call making love on your planet."

Her face became pink and she buried it into his chest.

He chuckled lightly as someone knocked on the door. "Enter." he said as he tucked her back into his pouch.

The butler rolled in a cart with two plates, two cups, and a jug of zortia.

"Leave us." Edward said in a hard voice.

The butler bowed and left.

Speaking like he would only speak to his counterpart he explained what they would be eating for breakfast. "This is zortia, it is like a fruit shake on your planet. Then we have eggs and pancups."

Isabella looked at the food, the eggs were orange and the pancups looked like pancakes.

Edward sat with her in his pouch and they both ate quietly. After a few moments he offered her a cup filled with zortia. She took it and tried a little before taking a big gulp.

"Is everything to your liking?" He asked looking hopeful.

She smiled, "Yes everything is wonderful. Thank you Edward."

He smiled, "You are most welcome my little human."

She finished eating and realized half her food was still on her plate. He looked to her worried when she stopped eating, "Is something no longer to your liking? I can have them bring up something different…?"

She giggled, "Edward, you have said so yourself I am quite petite. I don't eat as much as you."

He nodded, "Okay, if you are sure."

She nodded, "I am. Please feel free to eat it yourself."

He nodded and finished off both their plates. After placing everything on the cart and pushing it out the door he pressed a button on the wall.

The butler came back, "Yes your Majesty?"

"Ring my brother's counterpart. Then connect the line." Edward ordered.

The butler nodded and left.

Isabella looked to Edward, "How many siblings do you have?"

He smiled at her inquisition, "I have 2 brothers. Emmett and Jasper. They are both younger than I. Both have found their counterparts already."

"How old are you?" Isabella asked.

He smiled at her, "I am 56 years old; still in my prime. Most Zerxtonians live until their late 300's."

The phone rang and Edward pushed another button on the wall and a screen opened above it with a woman waiting.

"Your Majesty." she greeted.

"Jasper's Counterpart." Edward nodded. "How is Jasper?"

"He is well. He will be here shortly." She answered answered.

Edward nodded and stayed silent until a male came up beside her.

"Brother." the man acknowledged.

"Jasper, you are looking well." Edward looked down at his little human and took a few steps back. Both Jasper and his counterpart gasped and smiled. "I have found my counterpart and she has agreed to give me a chance. I would like the both of you, Emmett, and his counterpart to come tonight at 11 in the evening. I would like to introduce you when we are all face to face. I do however need the most conservative outfit you counterpart has to be sent to my chambers, my counterpart needs to be presentable for shopping."

* * *

Let me know what you think.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	6. Chapter 6

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

"Of course my brother." Jasper answered while his counterpart smiled and nodded.

Edward nodded and ended the call.

"What did you mean at 11 in the evening?" Isabella asked once he ended the call.

"There are 36 hours in our days. Usually I awake at 5 in the morning but I wanted you to sleep in. Tonight we will be going to sleep at 15 at night so that you may get 8 hours of sleep. Our second meal is at 18 noon; but if you are hungry between meals I will have snacks arranged." Edward explained as her wrapped his tails around her.

She smiled up at him, "Thank you for explaining everything to me. I promise to do my best to learn quickly."

Through what looked like a mail slot in the wall a package came through. Edward opened it only to find Isabella's temporary clothes. "It is 8 in the morning now. We should get going, it is an hour's travel to the shopping center then we need to find everything you need."

Isabella nodded as He lifted her from his pouch and changed her clothes again. Only then did he leave her side. She felt heartbroken as he turned his back on her and went back to his closet.

Quickly he chose clothes for the day and returned to her side. "I am sorry but I needed clothes for myself. I…I should have placed you in my pouch." he said as he dropped his clothes onto the bed and hugged her to him. They clung to each other for a few minutes and as he pulled back he realized a few tears had escaped her eyes. He whipped them away and kissed her forehead. Keeping his tails around her, he put on his pants and what looked like a cape. He placed her back into his pouch, where she snuggled into his bare chest. "I don't use shirts, most males don't."

She nodded into his chest, "I like this."

He smiled and began walking out of the room. He kept one arm around her as well as one of his tails. He walked down hallways and stairs and finally outside. He went to what looked like an over sized hamster ball and the butler from before opened the door. Edward got in carefully making sure not to hurt his little human in the process.

The butler closed the door and Edward pushed some buttons. Once he finished the vehicle began to move.

"It is on auto pilot. It will take us there on its own." Edward explained as he lifted Isabella from his pouch and set her on his lap. "Would you like to know more about Zorxton?"

Isabella nodded, "Yes please."

He chuckled, "Well we barely age. Our sky is purple and our sun is green. We have four moons. One blue, one yellow, one orange, and another that is a lighter green than our sun. The night sky is a dark purple but during the day it is almost lilac."

Isabella was fascinated by everything he told her. Soon however, she had been lulled by his voice into a deep sleep. He held her until they were minutes from arriving at the shopping center.

He woke her gently and trying not to laugh as she snuggled into his chest trying to sleep a little longer.

She finally awoke as they arrived. He placed her back into his pouch and exited the vehicle as an attendant opened the door.

He carried her through the stores getting her clothes, toiletries, jewelry (which she tried to get him not to buy), new bedding, pouch blankets, and anything he could find for her.

She smiled throughout the day and never let the stares that they received bother her.

Everyone was surprised to see their king act so kindly. But whenever he spoke so someone other than his little human he returned to being the fierce cold ruler. Isabella noticed this as the day went by.

At 18 noon they ate at a little restaurant where Edward made the waitress sample the food before eating.

Edward kept her in his pouch the entire time. He made sure no one saw just how tiny she truly was.

They finally returned to the mansion at 4 in the evening. They spent 3 hours putting everything they bought away and then they took a bath together.

Edward wanted his counterpart to be acquainted with his body, even though they would not be coupling for some time. By 9 in the evening they had finished bathing and were drying each other off. Edward put on what looked like purple dress pants and another silk like purple cape. He also dressed her in what looked like a summer dress with spaghetti straps and a silk like purple cape that matched his. He wrapped it around her shoulders and placed her in his pouch. She snuggled into the cape and his chest. She was content being with him.

"Edward?" she asked shyly, "Why… why are you so impersonal with everyone but me?"

He looked confused, "I have to be. A king must be strong and have no weaknesses."

She sighed, "I don't know if I am wrong but should a King not also be good to his people? I don't know it was just what I noticed."

He looked at her and wrapped his tails around her and he went to sit on the tantra chair with her. He lay with her in his arms and thought things over. She ran her fingers through his hair and let him think.

At 11 in the evening Emmett and Jasper arrived with their counterparts. They were led into a seating area and then one of the butlers went to get the King and his counterpart.

Edward carried his little counterpart down to the seating area and greeted his brothers with a head nod, "Jasper, Emmett."

"Brother, "They responded together.

He felt Isabella sigh into his chest. He looked to his sisters-in-law "Alice, Rose." he added with another head nod.

The four guests looked shocked but quickly recovered. He never acknowledged their wives before.

"Your Majesty," Alice and Rose replied respectfully.

He felt Isabella kiss his chest before turning to face his family. "Everyone this is my counterpart. Her name is Isabella. You may address her as…" he looked down at her and huffed, "Bella."

She smiled brightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Alice and Rose sat next to their counterparts. As they all greeted Isabella.

Edward wrapped two of his tail around her in order to keep his hands free. He did not know how his brothers would react to the Isabella's size.

He went to one of the smaller couches and pulled Isabella from his pouch setting her on the couch instead of the floor.

His brothers gasped and stared at her while Alice and Rose looked shocked.

* * *

I have received many reviews and though I don't respond individually I do read each and every one.

All i can say right now is that most if not all questions will be answered in later see how I envision Edward's tails go to TWCS.

Let me know what you think.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

Author's Note:

I have finished breaking up the story into chapters and there are 25 chapters in total. I may add some outtakes in the future but for now know that there are 18 chapters left.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

He sat on the couch and with his tails moved her to sit in the back rest of the couch. With his height and her sitting there their faces were level. He kept two of his tails around her as he moved an arm around her as well.

"Brother, Isabella… how?" Emmett asked perplexed.

"The reason I asked you here is because at least one of the captivators has broken rules." Edward stated angrily. "I gained my counterpart because of it but their actions can't go unpunished."

Emmett and Jasper also looked angry.

"How old are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm 19." Isabella answered.

"She will be remaining by my side." Edward added running another of his tails down her cheek. She smiled at him and snuggled closer to him.

"Brother she is too young to be a queen!" Emmett exclaimed as Rose's expression changed to one of smugness. "If you take her as your counterpart you would need to renounce the thrown."

Edward growled, "This meeting is over. You may see yourselves out." He quickly stood and pulled Isabella into his pouch. He flared 3 of his tails behind him and only used one tail to hold her, keeping his hands free to fight with his brother, if it came to it.

Back in their room, he looked her over making sure she had not been harmed.

A few tears were running down her face, "I am sorry. I… I guess you will drop me off in the morning."

He growled and wrapped his four tails and both arms around her, "Never my sweet little human. Emmett only said that because he wants the thrown. He is next in line. Rose only married him for the hope of becoming queen. If I do not take a counterpart by my 58th birthday, the crown would be passed to him and his counterpart. I will not allow that."

Isabella cried into his chest afraid that she would be taken away in order for him to be king.

"Hush my pet, no one will separate us. If it comes to me renouncing the thrown, I shall make sure Jasper takes power." Edward said trying to sooth his poor counterpart.

She curled into his chest; he curled his large body around her as he laid them on the bed. It was only 13 in the evening, 2 hours earlier than when they should have gone to bed, but Edward knew his little human pet need rest.

As the night went on he stayed awake, thinking of a way to keep the thrown and his counterpart.

The only thing he could think of was marrying her and sealing the counterpart. If they sealed the counterpart by mating when he ruled as King, she would be Queen; whether his middle brother liked it or not. He knew that his youngest brother would support him in his decisions.

During the night Isabella was restless. She would claw at his chest trying to keep him near, and then scratch at his back attempting to pull him closer.

Each time he pulled her wrists into his hands trying to keep her from hurting herself. At around 3 in the morning some of her finger began bleeding. He held her wrists in his hand for the rest of the night.

At 6 in the morning she had still not awakened, he was growing worried… it had been 11 hours of sleep already.

With one of his tails he pushed the button for the butler, he came quickly. "Enter Jacob" for the first time in his 30 years he had referred to the butler by name.

Jacob came in quickly trying to hide his shock. "Good morrow your highness, how may I be of service?"

"Please call my brother, Jasper and his counterpart, Alice. Tell him my Isabella needs medical care." Edward answered without looking up.

Jacob saw the change in his King then. This girl had softened his heart, but the warrior was still there. "I shall hurry your Majesty." Jacob did not wait to be answered or dismissed. Quickly he called the Kings brother.

"Jacob, good morrow to you!" Jasper answered happily with Alice in his pouch.

"My lord you must hurry, King Edward has asked me to call for you. He says his Isabella needs medical care. My Lord, he called me by name." Jacob explained frantic.

Alice and Jasper, gasped, "We will be there in minutes." they said together before hurrying to the mansion.

When they arrived Jacob led them to the King's chambers and knocked on the door.

"You may enter," Edward responded sounding defeated.

They enter slowly, only to find him restraining his little human counterpart as she cried and tried to get closer to him shouting out that she did not want to leave, she did not want to be taken away…she did not want to be alone again.

He had tears in his eyes, "Please brother, help her… it has been this way since last night at 13 in the evening."

"That is almost 12 hours!" Alice exclaimed as Jasper fixed a syringe with a sedative.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	8. Chapter 8

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I am pleased to say that the response to this story has been wonderful. Again I don't respond to most reviews and that is because of real life and most of your questions will be answered in later chapters. I hope that you all continue to review and enjoy this story.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

Edward held his little human carefully as his brother injected the syringe into her arm. She whimpered before falling limp into his arms.

Jasper pulled back and let his brother assess his counterpart. He knew by this that there was no way that the two could be separated. They would die.

Edward pulled a blanket around her before placing her in his pouch once more, having her face his chest.

He wrapped both arms and all four tails around her; she could barely be seen. He made sure to position her face so that she could breathe and then looked to his brother, sister-in-law and butler.

"Thank you." He sat up and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Jasper, my brother, do you know what could cause this?"

Jasper sighed, "It is most likely a combination of things; firstly the fear of being taken away from your side. Have the two of you ever been physically separated since she arrived?"

Edward sighed, "Once… I left her on the bed and went to the closet…it… it did not feel good for either of us, but we realized we need physical contact."

Jasper nodded, "The thought of being removed from your side sent her into panic. Also I am guessing that she fit the requirement of single female with no family and in need of a protector?"

Edward nodded, "Yes but that is personal."

Alice smiled as Jasper responded, "That is fine but I need to know did she loose anyone in a traumatic event? An accident of some sort maybe."

Edward froze and hesitated, "She lost everyone in such an event."

Jacob, Alice, and Jasper gasped.

Jasper recovered quickly, "Then my guess is her past experiences paired with this fear are creating delusions… in her mind she is being taken from you or you are…abandoning her."

He growled and pulled her slightly closer, "No, I would never… I love her!"

Jasper smiled at his brother, "Edtoawmapardol …"

"Edward, you are my brother, call me Edward." Edward said rocking his counterpart gently.

Jasper paused and grinned happily, "Edward, I know you love her. I see the changes in you my brother. I believe you need to let her know you love her. I believe that she loves you as well my brother. But I think that maybe you should keep her away from Emmett and Rose. They are after your thrown. Alice and I have spoken we will support you and your Isabella."

Edward nodded as Jacob spoke, "Permission to speak your Majesty?"

"Yes Jacob and please call me King Edward, Isabella finds the term Majesty unappealing." Edward responded.

"Yes King Edward, I would like to inform you that even though I began serving you since before you became king. I will not serve anyone but you my King." Jacob said with complete conviction.

Edward looked up then, "Thank you for your loyalty Jacob. I must ask you, my mate if 5 feet tall, and 19 would you be loyal to her?"

Jacob stood slightly taller, "I would fight to protect the counterpart of my king. I would fight to protect the one who is changing him back to how he once was, before tragedy entered this mansion's walls."

Edward looked up at him and cocked his head, "What do you mean Jacob?"

"Sir, you changed after your parents died. You became cold and structured. You never smiled and put the planet before yourself. I believe everyone sees the change. You are nicer now, for the first time in years you call me by my name, you are not rude. She makes you who you really are." Jacob explained.

Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement.

Edward sighed, "I can't continue in that manner if my Isabella does not recover from this."

As he finished speaking Isabella started waking up.

"Edward…Edward…" she mumbled.

"I am here my sweet girl." He rubbed her back with and ran one of the tails through her hair.

She snuggled into him, "I love you Edward. I love you and I don't want to be away from you. I want to live in your pouch and in your arms."

He smiled and pulled her closer, "My beautiful Isabella, I love you as well. I will never let you go. You are my reason for existence. I love you; you will never leave my side."

She smiled and leaned up slowly. He bumped their noses before placing his lips to hers. They kissed sweetly. Both pulled away with megawatt smiles.

Edward pulled her close and tucked her under his chin. She snuggled in happily and only then did she notice the smiling audience.

She hid into Edward's chest as he chuckled.

"Don't be shy Isabella, we are happy you are feeling better." Alice said.

"Would you allow me to tend to your hands?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

Isabella looked down at her hands and realized they were bloodied along with a few of the blankets.

She gasped, "What…Edward! Did I hurt you?! Please … please tell me I didn't!"

He calmed her quickly. "Sweet girl, be calm you did not harm me. My skin is more resistant than yours. You did harm yourself, even through my attempts at stopping you. For that I am sorry."

* * *

Let me know what you think.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	9. Chapter 9

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

She looked to his brother, "Jasper, I would greatly appreciate it if you could tend to my hands but can I stay in Edward's arms?"

Jasper smiled, "Of course, I would not have it any other way."

Jasper cleaned her hands while Alice and Jacob found some new blankets and pulled out a change of clothes for Edward and one for Isabella.

Once her hands were cleaned Jasper, Alice, and Jacob went to prepare food for everyone while Edward and Bell dressed and changed the blankets.

Edward would not let Isabella go. He made sure to keep at least two tails around her at all times. She tried to hold onto at least one at the same time. He changed the sheets and blankets on the bed with her snuggled into his pouch.

When they were done they snuggled together on the bed. They were in their own little bubble and didn't notice Alice, Jasper, and Jacob return. The three were shocked to find them in such a way. They looked so in love after only one day.

"King Edward?" Jacob said hesitantly, "The meal is ready."

Edward looked up at them and smiled, "Thank you for all your help." Isabella tugged at his tail he quickly looked at her and they had a silent conversation. He nodded before looking back to their guests and butler, "Would…would the three of you like to join us for our meal?"

Alice and Jasper nodded, but Jacob hesitated, but did nod after a minute.

Isabella smiled brightly and Edward was happy to have pleased her. "Then let's go down to the living room and watch a movie while we eat! Wait do you have movies here?" She asked looking up at Edward with what he thought was the cutest expression.

"Yes my pet we have movies, but we call them MP's." He responded as he walked down to the viewing room. "This is the viewing room, on your planet it would be an in home movie theater."

Isabella nodded as he sat with her still in his pouch. Jacob moved two plates in front of them but Edward stopped him from plating one, "Just give me one and a half portions on my plate. Isabella and I will share. She is smaller than most females and eats less."

Jacob smiled and nodded, "Would you like this for every meal my King?"

Isabella answered quickly, "Yes please Jacob. We would much appreciate it."

Jacob nodded, "Yes my… um…I am sorry my King but I do not know how to refer to your counterpart, I am sorry my lady." He looked down ashamed.

"It is alright Jacob I never told you how to refer to her. You will call her Lady Isabella." Edward said, "After she and I are married, you will refer to her as your Queen, or Queen Isabella."

Isabella huffed, "If he gets to call you Edward he can call me Bell."

Jacob looked on confused as Edward and Isabella stared at one another, finally Edward took a deep breath, "Alright."

Alice and Jasper chuckled at them before they all ate their meal.

Once they were done and the MP finished Edward sighed.

"I would like to thank the three of you for your help and company; however, I need to talk with my Bell about what we are going to do." Edward announced.

They all nodded and Jacob took all the plates and silverware.  
Jasper stood with Alice in his pouch and bowed low to his brother, "My loyalties are with you my brother and with you my lady. Let us know what you need and we are at your beck and call."

Edward nodded, "Thank you my brother, and sister."

Alice smiled brightly as they left and Edward walked to the library. "Isabella, would you marry me my sweet girl?" He asked slipping one of his tails into the top desk drawer and pulling out the engagement ring he had been saving for her.

She smiled brightly, "Yes!"

He pulled her close and for the second time pressed his lips to hers. They kissed sweetly before he pulled away. He kissed her forehead before placing the ring on her left middle finger. "Here on Zorxton we wear wedding rings on middle fingers." he explained as he saw her confused expression.

"I would like to marry you soon. We can wait to finish the coupling until we are ready but I don't want time to elapse and Emmett to find a way to force me into renouncing the thrown. If we marry and the people see how you have changed me then they will never go along with him." Edward explained.

She smiled up at him, "If you take me to find what we would be wearing tomorrow morning, then we can be married tomorrow afternoon."

He chuckled, "Oh my sweet human pet, I would like nothing better."

They had spent the rest of the evening curled up together. Once they were going to bed Edward remembered something very important that he needed to tell Isabella, "There is something else that I need to let you know… there… on earth women produce milk after mothering a child correct?"

"Yes, but then after the child is on solid foods, they stop producing milk." Isabella responded.

"Well here woman produce milk all the time. Even human women begin to produce it after being here for a few days. We have done studies and it is something in the air that causes this. Your breasts will begin to swell with milk soon. At first they will be tender and if you don't drain them they will hurt. It is said that counterparts help their females by drinking the milk. Once your breasts are heavy with milk would you like for us to try this?" Edward asked shyly.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	10. Chapter 10

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

She smiled up at him, "Thinking of doing something so…intimate with you makes me very happy. I can only hope you enjoy it once we try."

"We will wait and see my pet. Now it is time to rest." Edward responded as he tucked the blankets around them.

In the morning they woke up at 5 in the morning and watched as the sun peaked out of the early morning fog.

Edward leaned down to Isabella and kissed her for the third time since they had met. She kissed him back happily. He licked at her lips before pulling away. "Good Morrow my beautiful pet," Edward said bumping his nose to hers.

She smiled, "Good Morrow Edward, my protector." She smiled brightly at him, "We're getting married today!"

He chuckled and nodded, "Yes but first we must dress and call Jasper and Alice. Oh and inform Jacob. I was going to ask you would you be okay if our wedding were televised."

She looked up at him shyly, "Do you think the Zorxtonian people will like me?"

He chuckled, "My sweet girl, women will envy you, men will lust for you, but I will have you. We will be together until we die. Sweet girl your aging will slow to match mine. Together we will lead our planet. I know they will all love you. Remember what Jacob said you have changed me back into the man I once was."

"What did he mean by that?" she asked as they got up and went to the closet.

He signed, "20 years ago my parents died. It changed me. I was forced to take the thrown at 36 years of age. I became all but ruthless. I was blinded by pain. Until you came into my life I was in constant pain. You make me want to be a better man. You make me want to be sweet and tender with you."

She hugged him, knowing the pain of losing your parents.

He dressed her before dressing himself. They wore matching caps again, but these were a lighter purple with a thick black trim.

She sat in his lap when they got into the same vehicle again. Jacob would work out the televising of the wedding while Jasper got the Prime Minister so that he could marry them. Everything was to be kept quiet until the wedding was taking place.

They went to a dress shop where ornate purple gowns hung.

Edward walked in with all the confidence in the world. There were 2 women and 2 men inside; they all gasped and fell to their knees. "Your Majesty" they chorus trembling.

Isabella looked up at his with a raised eyebrow.

He looked down before sighing, "Please stand and call me King Edward." They stood looking shocked at his request. "I am here with my counterpart. If you would please close the shop for the rest of the day we would be very grateful."

One of the males went to close the doors and pulled down the shutters. Once done Edward relaxed. "Thank you. We don't want anyone knowing we're here, for that we plan on being wed this afternoon. I was hoping you could alter one of your finest gowns for my Isabella."

They all smiled seeing the change in their once cold king. "It would be our honor King Edward. You may wait in our sitting room if you wish…"

But Edward was already shaking his head. "It is… painful to be away from each other. We need physical contact. I will be remaining with her. I will be changing her into anything she tries on." He said with finality.

The women nodded while the men looked confused. Edward looked to them, "You are to keep your eyes off my counterpart's body. If you wish to look at her, look at her eyes and nowhere else, and refer to her as Lady Isabella."

They nodded. Only then did Edtoawmapardol lift his counterpart from his pouch. He set her right next to him on a platform.

Everyone from the shop gasped as they saw how petite she was. The women started pulling dresses for her to try. The males were still looking at her. Edward growled lightly.

He wrapped one tail around her and flared his other three lifting his cap high above his head, he moved his arms into a menacing position and looked ready to fight. Isabella was uncomfortable with their looks.

They quickly looked to the ground as they recognized the king they had always seen.

"King Edward…I feel I must inform you that your brother, Lord Emmett, was here earlier. We heard him and his counterpart talking about which gown she should wear when they take your thrown. Our King are you going to abandon us?" One of the males asked.

Edward looked to Isabella who was shaking, in anger or fear he did not know. He pulled her against his body, she snuggled into his safe embrace. "He thinks that my people will not want my counterpart as their Queen. She was brought to our planet be someone who broke the rules, but sooner or later she would have been brought to me. In all honesty, without fear of punishment, would you follow my Isabella as your Queen?"

"Your Majesty, we see a change in you, you act as you did as a prince. Yet you carry the power, confidence and wisdom of a great King. King Edward, we would fight for your queen. We will revolt is Emmett were to overthrow you." The same male responded.

Edward nodded, "Good. Your loyalty is valued. Now let's see what your females have pulled for my Isabella." The females showed him a few dresses but Edward turned them down. "I need something appealing but elegant, an older style if you will."

They nodded and brought a few more, he saw one he liked and as he looked to Isabella he saw her eyes brighten and a smile spread across her face. It was a deep, rich purple, embroidered with jewels. The corset would fit her tightly and had a sweet heart strapless cut. It would push her breasts up and show her beauty. It had detached sleeves that would go from her upper arm to the tips of her fingers. A cape would easily be attached and the corset would hug her body like a glove, covering her breasts and going down lower than most corsets ending in a point just above her sex. It would hug her body ending as a tiny mini skirt. She would look so sexy. As wedding dresses went on Zorxton this was pretty conservative. Many males preferred their counterpart to show their sex while in the dress so they could claim them easily during the ceremony but Edward wanted that to be private. He would be carrying her in his pouch for most of the evening though.

* * *

**Edward calls her his pet as a term of endearment.**

Let me know what you think.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	11. Chapter 11

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

Suddenly her smile faltered and her eyes filled with tears. He quickly had the others leave and asked what was wrong.

"I… I will look like a whore if I wear that." she cried.

He looked at her in confusion, "Do not use such a word. Why would you think that?

"On Earth that is what someone who sells their body for a living would wear…" She sobbed.

He pulled her to him. "Bring me the most modern gown you have," he ordered.

The storeowners brought over a dress that was also corseted, but it was strapless, and made of mesh. Also it stopped at the waist.

Isabella gasped. "This is what is worn to a wedding here?"

Edward nodded, "This is a typical wedding dress."

Isabella looked at the dress she had liked, "Can I have that one Edward? Would you be okay with that one?"

He smiled fondly at her; "Nothing would make me happier than to give you something that you want my pet." He turned to the storeowners, "I will help her change into it and then you can see what alterations need to be done. You have until 18 noon."

Once they finished there they returned to the mansion. They picked out their favorite flowers and cake for their wedding and the Prime Minister was brought in for the ceremony.

At 18 noon the dress arrived and King Edward decided to make an announcement to his people. He used the emergency alert system and made sure his counterpart was not on the screen but still in his arms.

"Zorxtonians! Your King has found his counterpart. I ask that all stores be closed, all restaurants shut down, and for you all to go to your dwellings. In an hour's time our wedding will be televised. If you wish to gather in the courtyard you may, but I ask for you to please be respectful of my counterpart, and do so in an orderly fashion."

The feed cut out after that and Edward and Isabella went up to their room to change into their wedding attire. Emmett and Rose were not allowed in the Mansion and Jasper and Alice were in a guest room getting ready as well. Everything was set.

Together King Edward and Lady Isabella walked out to the throne room where all the servants and the Prime Minister waited with the television crew.

Isabella looked magnificent in her dress. Edward placed her on a platform that had been set up for her. He kept two tails around her during the ceremony.

When the ceremony finished he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. He held her in his arms and walked out the balcony.

All the people cheered for their queen, Queen Isabella.

Many males thought their King lucky for having such a petite counterpart. Many women hated that they could not be as short as she. However they were all happy that their King was happy and that they now had a Queen.

During the reception Edtoawmapardol danced with his counterpart for most of the night. During the meal he fed her and she ate as much as she could. He and many others worried about her eating habits.

By 10 in the evening the King and Queen had retired to their room.

Edward held her close to him as he bathed his little queen. He kept his tails around her and assured that his quarters were locked down tight. He lay them onto the bed and he started to worship her body; kissing and licking her from head to toe.

He moved to hover over her and removed all of their clothing. She gasped as she looked at him. He let her push him to lie on his back. She ran her hands across his chest and then down to his groin. Even for a Zorxtonian male he was well endowed.

"Is… is it supposed to look like that?" she asked shyly.

He smiled and flipped them around again; "Yes, having the ridges on our member makes it more pleasurable for our females. I must let you know that once I have finished once I will be held inside you and will continue to rock until you have received pleasure at least 5 times and I have received it at least the same amount of times. It is a way of trying to ensure reproduction. But the next reproduction cycle is not for a few months still. For now it is practice."

Isabella smiled up at him as he pulled her to him. Using two tails he began to tease her second entrance. She squirmed under him. He nuzzled her, "It is part of the mating my little pet. You will squirm and try to move from me, I will hold you down and you will be pleased once it is over."

She whimpered and he kissed her heatedly. Slowly he caressed her body licking and nipping at her breasts. She dug her hands into his shoulders pulling him closer.

Slowly he slipped into her, she whimpered and he froze. "You are untouched my Isabella. You had not told me this. Don't not fear my little pet, I will take good care of you."

He moved them so that he was sitting with his knees bent and her straddling him. She kissed his jaw and chest as he slipped into her again, moving slowly, letting her adjust to his size and finally he was completely in her warmth.

"You feel so good my pet, so good.," he cooed as he rubbed her back and pelvis. He used one tail to caress her face and had both arms wrapped around her. Slowly he moved one of his tails to her second entrance. He had dipped all of them into the bowl that had been set next to their bed. In it was a lubricant that increased pleasure for females.

Slowly he pushed it into her, slowly. She squirmed and tried to move away, but because he was already in her warmth, she could not move away and instead moaned in pleasure from the movement. He nuzzled her and held her still, "Be still my little pet, and I will give you what you desire in a moment."

Slowly he added another tail into her, she whimpered and tried to move away, impaling herself onto his cock. She clawed at his chest and he growled lightly, "Be still my pet." She whimpered as he moved a third tail into her.

* * *

Picture of dress on TWCS

Let me know what you think.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	12. Chapter 12

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton**

* * *

**Authors Note: I know it was slightly evil to let you all hanging on that cliffy, but there was a reason. There is something … special in this chapter. Enjoy. =]**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

At first it was painful, she was being stretched in all directions but after a while it didn't hurt. He pushed all three tails in as far as he could then he started to rock her between his member and his tails. She clung to him as a tightening started in her stomach.

"Let go my little pet, let the pleasure consume you. I am here, I will keep you safe." Edward murmured.

No sooner had the words left his mouth that she did just that and let go. She clenched around him and he moved her so that both his member and his tails were completely inside her.

He held her close as he came from the pleasure of feeling her. His member swelled in her heat and his tails swelled in her ass. He held her tightly as they both took deep breaths and he began to rock them. He couldn't move from her body but still he could give her pleasure. She came again as he started this process.

"We are now mated my little pet and this, this sweet love is coupling. We will do this often for I love you my Isabella." he said as he kissed her wherever he could. She moaned as he came inside her again, stronger this time. He moaned as he noticed her breast begin to leak. She squeaked. "You milk has come in my little pet. I am going to drink form you now." He moved so that he could reach her breasts and she moaned in the change of pressure and pleasure. He latched on suckled lightly. She came from the pleasure he gave her. He continued to rock them as he drank first form one and then from the other. As he finished he came again, this time she started to feel slightly uncomfortable and whimpered slightly.

He continued to rub and massage her back and pelvis. "I am sorry sweet little pet, but it is part of the coupling."

She shook her head, "I… I feel so full Edward, so FULL!" she screamed his name as she came again and he was forced farther into her hitting her cervix and hurting her pussy. He came as well as he felt her clench around him and she cried out in pain.

Zorxonian males ejaculated a lot of sperm and many times their females would be so full that it was painful for them, but when he was forced in deeper his dick scratched against her pussy walls.

Edward knew he had to make her come again quickly so that he could also finish and be able to pull out of her to assess the damage and allow excess sperm to leave her.

I held her close to him as he rocked them more forcefully now, he turned his tails inside of her and that did it, she came harder than she had all night.

She was unable to yell, scream, or even speak from the pleasure that she felt. He came with her, also stronger than he had all night.

He felt her squirt on his member and he moaned. "Thank you my little pet, thank you."

For a Zorxonian, having their female squirt for them was a great pride.

"Hold still my pet, I will slip from your body in a moment. Keep your legs pressed together, it will prevent my fluids from spilling out of you too quickly. They will come out slowly. This way next time we couple it will not be as uncomfortable for you." He soothed as he slipped his tails form her first, one by one. "I love you my little pet."

She smiled and snuggled into him, pressing her legs together. He moaned and kissed her forehead. Slowly he slipped out of her and pulled her up his body and into his pouch.

He looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was 16 midnight already. Their mating and coupling had taken 6 hours.

All night he nuzzled her and kissed her. He slipped his tails into his pouch and massaged her pelvis and back. She would sigh and snuggle into him. At one point she moved and reached for one of his tails and then held it for the rest of the night, moving her entire body around it.

All through the night, in her sleep, she kept her legs pressed tightly together.

Slowly he could feel their fluids drop from her and into his pouch. He was surprised at how much he had filled her with.

When 5 in the morning arrived he awoke but decided to let her sleep another few hours. Nobody would be bothering them any time soon. He had given instructions not to bother them until he called for breakfast.

At 7 in the morning he decided to wake her so that they could bathe and get ready for the day.

She woke up easily and snuggled into him, "Edward," she sighed into his chest.

He chuckled, "It is time to wake my little pet. We must start our day."

She shook her head, "A few more minutes."

"Sorry my pet but it is already 7 in the morning. I have already given you 2 extra hours.

She looked up at him at him "Good morning my Edward."

"My little love, how did you sleep?" he asked rubbing her back with his hands.

"I slept very well. Thank you for last night. I… I felt so loved my Edward." She said as she held tightly to him.

He hugged her tightly, "I am glad that I have pleased you my pet. Now come, we must bathe."

She clung to him as he stood from the bed and carried them to the bathroom. They relieved themselves but Isabella was squirming slightly.

"Are you terribly sore my Bell?" Edward asked worried.

But she shook her head and tears filled her eyes, "I… I miss it." She was sobbing now.

He pulled her back into his pouch and held her tightly, "Miss what my pet?"

* * *

Let me know what you think.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	13. Chapter 13

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

"It felt so full, Edward. I felt so full…" She babbled on.

"My pet, I don't understand…" he felt insufficient seeing her cry in this way.

"When I was full of you and your fluids…" she cried clutching onto him. "I felt so good, so safe."

He smiled then, "If you wish my little love I will fill you in that way every night, but hold off on out final pleasure as long as possible so you may feel full for as long as we can manage."

She looked up at him with a beautiful smile, "You would do that for me?"

He nodded, "I would do anything that I could to make you happy and feel safe."

She reached up for a kiss and as she pressed up against him her breast became flushed with his chest. She whimpered… "My breasts they feel sore."

He nodded "They are full, would you like me to relieve the pressure?"

She nodded shyly as he was already leaning down to latch onto her.

He drank happily and when she was drained of the milk she had made he kissed her soundly. "Thank you for that great honor little love. Some females deny their males of this and I am very grateful to have you."

She leaned into him as he lifted her into the bath. They washed each other and Edward checked her pussy to see if she had been damaged. Thankfully she had a slightly sore spot but she was fine.

"When it happened it burned a little, but now I like it, it reminds me of what we did. How you loved me." She told him while he massaged her pussy. He kissed her deeply and then dressed them quickly before eating breakfast.

Gifts were pouring in from the Zortonian people, but the only down fall was that his brother, Emmett was at the gates trying to enter. Many people were shunning him because of all the things he was shouting about the King's pet, their Queen.

Jacob knocked on the door before entering, "My King, My Queen, I have information for you. The captivator who brought Queen Isabella here, he has been arrested. Your Majesty he confessed that Emmett ordered him to bring her here."

Edward froze, his brother had done this to try and get him to renounce the throne… his brother had tried to destroy everything.

"Have the guards arrest Emmett and Rose, publicly." Edward spoke in an icy voice.

Bella curled into his pouch as her mate stood tall with his tails flaring out behind him. Edward went to the wardrobe and pulled out their capes. He placed Bella's on her and then pulled his on. This time they were black as night.

He stalked through the corridors of the mansion. His little mate held onto him tightly afraid that a fight would occur against his brother. Edward stalked into the throne room and began to pace. He was growling and muttering.

The throne room doors opened and four large males had Emmett and Rose restrained. With them were two more Zorxtonians one male, one female.

Jacob came to stand beside them. "King Edward, Queen Bella: these are the traitors among us. Lord Emmett and Lady Rose ordered Victoriana and Jamezon to bring your mate here before her time. They knew that in two years she would be brought to you before you were forced to renounce the throne and decided it would be best to get rid of her early. They ordered her brought here, but were planning on killing her before she ever met you. However it was my turn to oversee the process and they were unable to act as planned."

Edward roared, Bella curled into his pouch. "Thou dared to defy me! Hath thou forgotten my wrath?! Prepare the square, there shall be a performance of punishment at 11 this evening."

Everyone froze at his words, the four prisoners started to plea for their lives. Bella looked at her mate, she was afraid of him… for the first time since she had been in his arms she felt afraid.  
He stormed out of the throne room and took them back to their room. He went to their bed and Bell crawled out of his pouch. She had never done this. She had never willingly left his pouch.

He looked to her and found her eyes filled with tears. "Bell…" he reached for her but she flinched away. His tails which were still flared dropped immediately. "My Isabella, my Queen, what is wrong?"

She curled into a ball, facing away from him. "Leave me." She whispered.

He shook his head rapidly, "No, I will not leave you, I will not cause you pain. I love you my Isabella."

She shook her head, "You said I was brought here to be kept safe, secure. You have frightened me. I would like a few moments to myself. I… I fear you."

He moved to kneel in front of her, "I am sorry, I let my temper rule me. But you must know I would never harm thou. You are of utmost importance to me. I love you. Please forgive me. Please come back into my pouch where I can keep you warm and safe."

She was shaking, both from the cold and from the separation. She had tears running down her face. "How can I trust that your temper won't take over when we are alone? How can I trust that it won't turn you against me?"

He moved his tails to run down her back, trying to sooth her. "You calm me my little pet. You make me a better man. I would never hurt you."

Bella was still curled away from him but didn't move away from his tails. He could see her shoulders shaking… she was crying…

Edward crawled into the bed behind her. He pulled her into his chest and held her as she cried. "Don't scare me like that again Edward…. I … I can't lose you, but if I fear you I can't love you."

* * *

Let me know what you think.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	14. Chapter 14

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I must say that the reaction to the last chapter was surprising. I wanted to remind everyone that Bella does have some PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder). She saw a side of Edward she had never seen and became afraid. When this occurs she has no control over her emotions or reactions to the situation.

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

He nodded into her hair, "I love you my little human pet. I am sorry for frightening you and making you fear me; that was never my intention. I will promise to try and remember that you are a fragile being. You are a sensitive creature who should be cherished. I will never lose control like that with you present again. Please forgive me my little counterpart." He was begging now, knowing that it was true. She could never truly love a man she feared.

She turned to look at him. She stared up at him for a while before scooting closer and curling into his chest. He wrapped his arms and tails around her and pulled her to his body. He nuzzled into her hair and kissed her anywhere he could. She clung to him and reached for one of his tails to hold on to. He moved one so that she could hold onto it. She wrapped it around her arm and held on tightly. Truthfully her grip hurt a little, but he kept his mouth shut, happy to have her with him again.

At 10 in the evening there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Edward murmured quietly as he pulled a blanket of his little pet.

Jacob stood in the doorway not going near the Queen, "My King, everything is ready for the performance of punishment."

Edward sighed but dismissed Jacob.

Using one of his tails he ran it along the side of his counterpart's neck. Her nose scrunched as she awoke. "We need to go to the balcony that leads to the court yard. The public punishment will be within the hour."

"Are you angry with me?" she asked looking at his chest.

He shook his head, "No my sweet pet, I am angry at myself for making you afraid of me. I have been a cold, dark ruler for longer than I realized."

She nuzzled his chin, "Will… should I stay here?"

He shook his head, "No, I will control myself. I will find a balance. However you will be looking at my chest wrapped in both our capes when the punishment if executed. I don't want you to see that."

She sighed, "What is going to happen to them?"

"The captivators will be beheaded first. Lord Emmett and Lady Rose will first be shunned by the entire courtyard, and us. I will flare my tails and turn. During this time I am very vulnerable. However that is why we shun them from the balcony. After this I will turn to them again and the people will choose, beheaded, hanged, or stockade." Edward explained as he stood up. Suddenly he looked unsure of himself, "May I place you back into my pouch?"

She smiled at him but shook her head, "Not without kissing me and letting me feel the love you feel for me."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms and brushing her against his body as he moved her up to reach his lips. Before he placed her into his pouch, they kissed deeply for a few minutes. He kept both hands around her along with the tail she still held onto. It was still slightly painful but he understood it was her way of making sure they stayed together.

He walked to the balcony doors and walked through them. Everyone was surrounding the prisoners in the courtyard. As soon as he was noticed everyone was silent. When he spoke his voice rang out firm and strong.

"Zorxtonians we have traitors amongst us. The charges for the captivators are breaking the age limit and height limit. For the Lord and Lady, conspiracy and attempted murder. All these acts had involvement with your Queen!" he roared as he pulled Bella closer.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Announcement:  
**

**I will be posting a new poll on which story you all want me to update/ begin first. You may respond here or on the poll! **

**Options: **

******1) Saving Bella Series: Las Vegas**

Bella and Edward meet in Las Vegas. He rescues her from odd circumstances. This is the story of their journey together. M because I don't know where its headed yet. Olderward. Fluffyward.

**2) The Legend of the Triple Imprint:** (I'm not sureif this will be a part of the Saving Bella Series)

In a world where vampires, werewolves and humans live; imprinting is common. Once two people imprint they are to live together in a separate home from their families. This is to seal the bond. All imprinted pairs must bond within 24 hours of meeting or a horrible death will surly follow.

In the legends of the wolves and the vampires there is a prophecy….it was made over a millennia ago. (Three some Bella and two men)

* * *

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	15. Chapter 15

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

She snuggled into him still clinging to his tail. But she still faced the people.

He ran another tail along her shoulder and wrapped it safely around her. "The punishment for the captivators is beheading." He pulled his cape around so that Bella could not see. She turned her body into his chest as she heard a scream that was cut off harshly. "Move them from the yard, your Queen wishes not to see this gore."

Immediately the bodies were moved. He unwrapped his cape and she turned to face the people again. "The Lord and Lady are now below the peasants and servants in class." Edward announced as everyone turned their backs on them. When they turned back around Edward flared 3 of his tails and wrapped his arms around his little pet. He turned his back and waited a few minutes.

When he turned back everyone clapped. "Now as Zorxtonian people you have the right to choose their punishment: beheading, hanging or starvation on the stockade."

Bella tugged on his tail, he looked to her, "Ask them to take into consideration my hate for gore."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before addressing the people, "Your Queen wishes for you to take into consideration her dislike of blood and gore."

Everyone started shouting for a hanging immediately. Edward nodded and motioned for the guards to prepare it. He pulled his cape tight around his mate, once more blocking her from view, and the view from her.

Emmett and Rose were hung and everyone cheered.

Edward dismissed the crowd before carrying his little counterpart up to his den. She clung to him.

When he entered their room he went to their bed and lay down with her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and nuzzled into his chest.

"Do you still fear me?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head, "No." she pulled back slightly and reached up to run her hands through his hair "I think it was more of a reaction to the situation than actual fear. Make me forget I ever feared you… fill me … Please Edward, make love to me."

He kissed her soundly, filling her mouth with his tongue and massaging her mouth. She moaned as she held onto him tightly.

He took off his clothes quickly and then started to take his little pet's clothes off as well. Slowly he worshiped her showing her he could be a gentle caring man. He kissed her entire body before licking her from head to toe. He took her breasts and massaged them, feeling the milk let down. He kissed her lips as she whimpered form the heaviness of her breasts.

He moved his tails to her ass and started teasing her. He dipped them into the lubricant bowl like he had before and slipped into her body. She squirmed in discomfort but he growled lightly. "What did I tell you last time my little pet, stay still and the discomfort will leave you."

She meowed under him, "Edward, forgive me please, please fill me, for as long as Zorxtonianly possible, please, please." She begged holding onto him, desperate for more, desperate to feel loved.

He kissed her again as he moved to enter her little body. She clung to him as he held her tightly. "Relax my little pet, my little love, for there is nothing to forgive. You reacted to a situation that was new to us, I understand that your past makes you fearful of violence." He licked at her pulse point making her relax completely in his arms. He started rocking them gently trying to show her the love he felt for her.

She clung to him and when he bent down to take her nipple into his mouth to drink she climaxed around him. He let himself feel the pleasure releasing as well and swelling inside of her. Now that they were stuck together he nuzzled her breasts as he finished drinking. He switched to the other breast and bite down lightly. She whimpered and pulled his hair. He growled and used his free tail to massage her clint. She came again sending him into another orgasm, he moved her to change the way they were pressed together. He came for a long time filling her like she wanted. Now he would love her until the sun came back up into the sky, holding off his next orgasm for an hour, and the other two until much later.

He finished drinking her milk. She was still not producing too much but it was enough to cause discomfort. He licked up her chest and nuzzled her neck before kissing her again. "Is that what you wanted my little beautiful human pet? To be filled with my seed, to be unable to move from under me until I have ejaculated into you 5 times. How many times do you want me to make you scream my name? 5… 10… 15… tell me my little beauty and I will give you anything your little heart desires."

She whimpered and meowed under him, "Just hold me and love me. Make me come as many times as you can. Show me how much you love me and allow me to do the same. Show me how much we matter to one another."

* * *

Let me know what you think.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	16. Chapter 16

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

He nodded and pulled her legs around his waist, she shivered as the pressure changed again. He licked at her as she licked his chest showing him that she too loved him. He growled lightly, "Scratch me baby." She nodded and ran her fingernails over his chest and abs. She put them into the pouch and scratched his belly button.

He licked at her ear and she giggled, as she giggled she bounced slightly and it turned into a moan. Edward moved her so that she could reach his lips. They kissed as he pushed her down into the mattress on the bed. She spammed under him again and he smiled as he licked her. He started rocking them together, just holding each other. She clung to him and placed small open-mouthed kisses on his chest. "I love you my little pet. I hope to never have you question our love again. I will forever make sure that you know I love you, I cherish you and I will always protect you."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and came again. "I love you Edward. I am sorry for making you feel my rejection. Please. I love you so much. You make me happy. You make me whole."

He nodded into her hair and let go inside of her. She whimpered in slight pain. He was ejaculating more than he had ever before. "I will fill you my little pet. I will fill you so much."

She smiled into his chest and continued to kiss him, "I love you Edward. Thank you. Thank you so much."

He kissed her as she clung to him and fell asleep. He held her and when she started squirming below him he smiled and started licking at her neck. She woke up with a moan and he flipped them over so that she was above him. "Move my little pet, move so I can make you even fuller."

She whimpered and started rocking against him franticly. He started working her over with his tail again and her movements became erratic with need. Finally she screamed out in pleasure and he exploded again inside of her. He could now feel the pressure of the fluids inside her trying to push him out. She whimpered from pain, but lay down on his chest feeling better than ever.

"Are you alright my little pet?" he asked rubbing her hips.

She nodded, "It hurts, but I … I can feel it Edward, its warming my heart."

He smiled, "Anytime you want me my little pet, I will fill you to the brim." As he kissed her rays of light filled the room. The sun was rising.

He smiled, "My pet is it alright for us to finish up for now. We have some business to tend to."

She nodded sadly, "Is there any way to keep your fluids in me?"

He smiled down at her. "I can replace my member with my tails. But, it would leave us vulnerable to attack. We can go to a store later today and find a store that carries a pregnancy belt."

"A what?" she asked confused, and realizing she may become pregnant.

"A pregnancy belt, women wear them during the offspring or reproduction season to keep the male fluids inside of them." He explained realizing he never did explain the offspring season. "The offspring season is when males can impregnate their counterparts. It is every four years. Every four years is when a female is able to carry a Zorxtonian child. It was 3 and half years ago so we have a few months to prepare for that. But the belt will keep my fluids in you."

She smiled up at him. "So I could keep your fluids in me all day and then at night we would bathe and then you would fill me again. And I would keep them until the next night!"

He smiled at her glad that she wanted to be filled with him. "Yes, but when you are with child, it will be 10 months of very careful coupling. I don't want to hurt you or our child."

"I understand. Wait… 10 months of pregnancy?!" Bella asked scared and confused.

Edward nodded, "Yes my little love 10 months. Usually a Zorxtonian female is pregnant for 12 months but as you are human and your body is smaller our child and you will remain tight and snug in my pouch for the last two months. He or she will still be attached to the cord that connects it to you and will be feeding from your breasts almost non-stop. Coupling will not be possible for those two months. I will probably keep one of my tales in your tight, beautiful ass, but that is all. You will not have enough energy for it anyways. I will be feeding you constantly and you will be kept in my pouch. We will be very vulnerable so security will be a little crazy."

She nodded, "If I have a girl will you love her as you would a son?"

Edward nodded, "Any child we create together will be loved."

She sighed, "I know but… how does it work here? Can a female be queen alone? Can a girl inherit the throne?"

Edward smiled, "Yes. But it has never happened before. Females are so rare. Few are actually born into the royal family."

She nodded, "You should know, I was born a twin."

"A what?" Edward asked confused.

Bella giggled, "Twin… it means that I had a sister. We were born together. But she was too small to survive. I don't know if that is possible here."

He looked so frightened, "Human females can carry two children at the same time?!"

She nodded as though it were nothing. "Some carry three or more. Though it is more rare. There is one woman who had eight."

* * *

Let me know what you think.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


	17. Chapter 17

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Saving Bella Series: Zorxton**

* * *

**Chapter 17: **

He got up with his member still swollen inside her. He started pacing and she started moaning. It felt nice to have him rubbing inside her this way.

Unfortunately their time was up, Edward came for the final time and slipped from her body. Quickly she pressed her legs together. He placed her in his pouch and held her. She snuggled closer to him and he rubbed her back. "Tonight my little pet."

She smiled and nodded, "I love you Edward."

"As I love you my little pet." He responded.

He dressed them and then he fed her when Jacob brought them their food. "Jacob call for Jasper please."

"Yes sir," Jacob said worried for his Queen.

Japer arrived soon, "What is wrong my brother?"

"Can… can a Zorxtonian male impregnate a human female with two offspring or more at the same time like a human male can?" Edward asked out right.

Bella blushed and buried herself in his pouch, she had taken to holding one of his tails, which he did not mind.

Jasper stared at his brother, "Human females van carry more than one child at a time?!"

Edward nodded. "That is what my mate has informed me of. Please tell him of your _twin_, was that the right word?"

Bella nodded, "Yes my twin. Um… she and I were born together, but she was too small and died."

Jasper was only staring at her, "I will call all the medics and researchers we will see how this is and if it is possible on our planet."

He left swiftly.

The King and Queen tended to matters of the state before heading off to town.

They arrived at a store that had a long line of Zorxtonian males, with their counterparts in their pouches. Edward and Bella greeted them all and then they were allowed to enter before all of them.

"All the males want to get the best belts for their counterparts. Many females don't like being filled to the brim, while… well most dislike it really." Edward whispered to her as he nuzzled her head gently.

She smiled at him as he went to the front of the store. The storeowner greeted them enthusiastically and started showing them pregnancy belts. They were designed to allow the feeling of being full to pass after the first few hours.

Edward stopped him, "We need something that does the opposite."

The storeowner's eyes bulged but nodded.

Edward and Bella left the store with five different belts to try out, all whose main purpose was to allow the female to feel full and not allow any semen to escape from her body.

That night they tried the one that seemed the most promising. It had what seemed like a flap, it was put on the female before coupling and the flap allowed the male to insert his tails and member. When they were pulled from her body the flap would seal automatically and could only be opened with a key.

Edward fed from her breasts, she had started to produce more milk and they decided that he would feed during coupling and then in the morning. Once she made more he would also feed at lunchtime.

That night Edward placed his little mate on top of their bed and put on the pregnancy belt. It was snug and he was worried she was uncomfortable but she assured him that it felt good, and would probably feel uncomfortably tight with his seed but she was sure it would add to her pleasure.

He started off slowly, kissing and licking her entire body. She was a whimpering mess by the time he attached himself to her breasts. He pushed into her and slipped three of his tails into her from behind. They both moaned at the feeling of being complete. He pumped into her and ground into her, she held onto him tightly and it was the best feeling ever for them both. She came quickly and Edward pushed in as deep as he could as he became engorged into her.

She whimpered at the intrusion never having him so deep before. "Edward…I… oh, Edward, it hurts."

He nodded, "Yes my pet, that is normal, you see this is how we will be joined together from now on. Offspring season is coming and we need to make sure your body is ready. We need to make sure you are nice and stretched for my body. During offspring season I will expel 3 times the amount of fluids that I do now. That is also because I will have to come 7 times before leaving your little body. I will be bigger during this time as well."

She nodded as he brought her over again. He filled her 4 more times as she forgot the pain and fell into pleasure a dozen times throughout the night. When he finally slipped from her body the belts' flaps closed. She whimpered but sighed happily. "I am so full Edward. Thank you for doing this for me."

* * *

Let me know what you think. Picture of chastity belt on TWCS only.

* * *

**A note to go with this rare extra chapter! **

** I have decided that after the holidays I will start posting SBS: Las Vegas on both and TWCS, however The legend if the Triple Imprint will only be posted on TWCS. This posting may start as soon as a few days before or after Thanksgiving.**

* * *

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy. **


End file.
